


The day our earth stood still.

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Badass, Bows & Arrows, Dark, Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Multi, Tester, Triggers, axes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world they knew was no longer the world they were living in. This could not be real, this was for a movie, this must be a joke. No, they will have to find friends among enemy's, the worlds leaders are powerless, who can you trust, who can you kill and who would you protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day our earth stood still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a dabble so far, just wanting feed back if you guys would want more of this story. Dont worry I still am working on my other ones. But I thought in the light of halloween it could be fun to do. R&R the more kudos and views I get the more I will be inclined to write more.   
> Disclamer: Don't own non of the characters.   
> Have fun!~

A pharmaceutical company, was expecting a package containing an important vile of blood that was being shipped from the horn of Africa. A virus was beginning to spread among the small towns of Africa. A new bug had been discovered, by a scientist that was stationed there. With further investigation, the bug reviled to be carrying a gene never seen by human eyes. She was taking a sample when the bug she thought was a dead bit her pinkie finger. The small bite did not clot up like normal bites did, covering up the bite she thought nothing of it and continued with research. It was only then did she start to feel feverish. The aches and pains were diagnosed as the common cold, then she started to vomit, they diagnosed her with the flu. It wasn't till the second day when her body started to rapidly deteriorate. Her internal organs were shutting down one by one. Doctors rushed to her aid only to watch helplessly as he lay in a coma. By the third day festering puss pockets formed on her torso and lower legs before popping and oozing a greenish ooze. Doctors requested immediate help from the company and they carefully packaged the vial containing her blood. Just after the blood was shipped her awoke and started to bite, claw and bleed on many of the staff members before collapsing once again. Finally dying, but then she rose again.   
The staff washed off and were sworn to secrecy, and went to their homes. Not knowing that the virus had spread to them. The ate with their families, and kissed them good night and by the next morning, more and more people were being in contact with the virus. No one knew her name or no one divulged it, so she came to own the most terrifying name of all. Patient Zero. The greatest discovery of her career had doomed the world. People were watching quietly in their homes, separated by an ocean they deemed themselves safe. Watching with pity, for the poor souls that were in a completely other world away. Little did they know that a simple twenty four hours after the news was aired, that the vial would be in an airport, broken and oozing its insides through the box and into the hands of packagers, staff, and onto the belts where the unsuspecting passengers placed their own bags. The employee was checked into the hospital two days later with symptoms similar to those of Paint Zero. Her case was swept under the rug, and not a soul heard of her. More and more people were falling ill, and it was labeled a flu outbreak. Students and employees were ushered to health clinics for screenings.   
Children were still at school, adults at work, people were going about their daily lives completely unaware of the threat that hung in the air, like the quiet before the storm. The company was at risk since they found the devastating truth. The vile indeed was broken, they shut down airports and waterways. No one deemed this suspicious, they thought it was a terrorist threat. Zombies couldn't be real, they belonged to movies, and in stores. Not in the real working world. There were no such things as monsters.   
The animals were faring not much better than the human race, they were cornered and no where to run. Who would believe you if you said that the dead were returning. Not one soul, you would be laughed at and mocked. It was to hair brained to believe, denial rang through the ears of the president and the congress. They took no action to stop the outbreak. Thus condemning their country to doom. The story you will be following starts in a high school math class. Where students were falling asleep or taking notes on how to properly find and pay taxes. Our wayward strangers will learn who to trust, who to kill, and who to protect. Forging friendships out of enemies, and skills that were a pastime are now a necessity. 

Jean- 18 years of age, senior in high school and a rap sheet longer than the school dictionary.   
Marco- 19 years of age, senior in high school, average smarts, and average looks. The wall flower.   
Reiner- 19 years of age, senior in high school, not book smart, football star.   
Bertolt- 19 years of age, Senior in high school, and boyfriend/ tutor to Reiner.  
Armin- 18 years of age, senior in high school, above average intelligence, strategist.   
Eren- 18 years of age, senior in high school, extreme passion and short temper.   
Connie- 19 years of age, senior in high school, talented artist and the class clown.   
Sasha- 18 years of age, senior in high school, extreme hunger and cannibalistic behavior. 

Who will stand out on top, who will fall to the wayside, and who will bring the group of rag tag strangers together to create their own slice of heaven in this devilish world.


End file.
